The Frozen Lion Alchemist
by soulreapern
Summary: On the night Voldemort attack harry's twin was name BWL Dumbledore sent him to live with his Aunt. Find how Leon Armstrong and friends will handle the Wizarding World and his bio-parents. And howell will they handle his mom The Ice Queen. Lily/James, gray Harry, Harry/Fleur.


**Author Note: This is my first story please be kind, have slight Avatar and Naruto names. don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal, Naruto or Avatar. thanks to 9foxgrl for letting me use the first chapter.**

**Spells**

_Flashbacks_

**Truth **

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort was going to enjoy the day of his everlasting life, his pathetic spy, Peter Pettigrew had revealed to him the location of the Potters. Trust, The Dark Lord smirked as he neared the cottage, which was no longer under the Fidelius curse he heard James to take the boys and run, trust would only condone betrayal and treachery.<p>

In his entire fifty years, Voldemort never trusted anyone, not even Bellatrix LeStrange, his most loyal his order is ruled by fear, aggression and manipulation. With a swish of his wand, the door was blast opened. When Voldemort step through the door sees James and didn't stop, begone he said and banished James across the room. What fools were the Potters, trusting the mudblood and muggle loving Albus Dumbledore.

The Dark Lord slowly ascended the stairs, His malicious grin grew wider when the woman and her two kids. Move aside and i'll spare you and your oldest Voldemort said.

''No kill me and spare the boys,'' Lily pleaded.

''Move now or i'll kill you to,'' Voldemort said.

''Please not my children please kill me,'' plead Lily.

''So be it,'' Voldemort harshly said. With swish Lily was banished into the wall unconscious on impact. Stupid mudblood now let's be done with this. When Voldemort stop at the crib and look at the two Potter boys. The oldest had dark black hair that was wild, eyes like emerald and lightly pale skin. The youngest and the one he came here to kill, had hair like his brother but his color was almonds.

''So this the child was prophecy to end me Lord Voldemort,'' better be done with it before that muggle and mudblood loving fool Albus Dumbledork shows up. I'll kill youngest but leave oldest alive have all the pureblood die off.

''This is the end Potter **AVADA KEDAVRA!'' **The dark Lord shouted , with a mixture of happiness and malicious glee in is blood red eyes. _  
><em>

As the killing curse came crashing down on the baby, Voldemort smirked when he saw his Killing Curse hit the black haired baby, but the unimaginable happened. He did not feel the brat's soul departing to the void, no it did not leave his body and the Killing Curse was coming his way and before he knew what was happening, his soul was brutally ripped from his body.

In the magical backlash a V was left on ben's forehead, also destroying parts of the roof some of the it to make a cut on Harry's head shape of a lighting bolt.

Voldemort was luckily, with all his instruments of immortality, his Horcruxes, the Dark Lord knew that he would be back real soon as his spirit fled from the destroyed room, but Voldemort was not aware that a small part of his soul was now trapped in Harry's scar.

Minutes after the Dark Lord's departure, a single pop could be heard. ''James, Lily'' shouted Albus as he quickly and on guard steps in the house, spotting James under a bookcase go to sees if he alive and sees him breathing with a filk of his wand the bookcase was banished.

''James are you alright'' Albus asked.

''My back and head are killing me'' James spoke as Dumbledore helped him up.

''James where Lily and the boys'' Albus ask.

''Upstairs'' James eyes widening as he race up the stairs screaming lily as he ran, Albus was quickly behind James as they ran to the nursery.

''lily are you ok'' as James race to where Lily was on the ground to check her over.

''I'm find James what about the boys'' Lily said as she regained conscious, James help Lily to the crib where Albus and the children.

Inside, Lily and James found there eldest son laying there quite with some of the roof on him while the youngest was crying. Lily quickly went over to Harry and was relieved when she found a pulse and nodded to James to him that Harry was alive but hurt.

Both Potter's saw a large gash on the forehead of their youngest child, Ben Potter.

James frantically shouted, ''Albus, what is this?''

The manipulative old bastard broke into a '' joyous'' smile, ''my boy, the prophecy has been fulfilled.''

He took the baby from James Potter and said, ''I give you, Ben Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.''

Both Potters paled at this, ''what does this all mean?'' James whispered.

''Young Ben will need training, Voldemort will surely return one day and young Ben would be the only one who can destroy him.'' Dumbledore said gravely.

''What about Harry?'' Lily ask frantically, clutching her eldest to her chest tightly.

Dumbledore surveyed the said boy, he scanned the unconscious youth's core and his eyes widened in shock, ''A boy with a potential to be as powerful as Murlin?'' He must be closely watched. He thought to himself. Young Harry will need protection as well, but with all the training Ben be getting i'm afraid that Harry will be jealous of Ben and go Dark,it best to leave Harry with Lily's sister until his HogWarts letter comes and by then Ben will have a good start on his training. Dumbledore explain his plan to the Potters and reluctant agreed it, so Albus took Harry with him to be drop of at Petunia doorstep with a letter and left alone to go alert the authorities that Ben potter was the chosen one.

What no one knew that it was the last time they will see Harry Potter as he once was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years Later.<strong>_

The Amestris government and its citizens hold many secrets, some not as strongly important as others.

The government had the homunculus who created the country in order to do nothing more than to create a philosopher's stone out of a large human sacrifice and their leader trying to surpass God.

Lyre Malfoy, a librarian and a witch in Central City had run away from England at the age of sixteen after she became pregnant with the daughter of a serial killer. She had altered her family's memories into believing that she had committed suicide. While she missed being able to use magic freely, she would gladly give it up to protect her daughter from the mad man she once loved and the monsters she once considered family and their enemies.

Gideon prewett, a soldier who was now stationed near Ishval was the former heir to a prominent wizard family. He had fled from England as well after he married a mundane woman. The family's patriarch had despised the idea any mundane married into the family. He had faked his death with the help of his twin brother Fabian in order the save life of his soon to be born son. His wife's family originating from Ishval made it a good place to start over. He kept that status a secret in order to keep them from being effected by the purge during Ishvalan War.

And then there was Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, commander of Fort Briggs, aka the Ice Queen. Olivier had adopted an unknown orphan found in the wilderness of Briggs Mountain in secret. A two year old boy she named Leon. No one was sure how it happened, but one day day after returning from North City the child was in her company. While many were surprised to see their normally cold commander taking a child under her care they said nothing of it and tolerated the child's presence. Leon was quite and was often seen in his mother's office reading a book or when he got older, assisting in Development.

Few people outside of Briggs knew about Leon, Olivier's family, a doctor at North City hospital, Hughes (who had helped her to covertly file the paperwork), and finally there was Roy Mustang and his team who found out by accident.

_(Flashback)_

_Newly minted Major Roy Mustang was speed walking towards the Commander's Quarter's_ with_ his faithful companion Riza Hawkeye right behind him trying to get him to slow down._

_''Sir! you can't just barge in there!''_

_''why not?''_

_''Because she'll cut your head off!'' Riza argued but failed to reach him in time to stop him from slamming open the door. seeing him frozen there she looked around and into the room.''_

_Instead of finding an enraged Brigadier General she saw a little boy no older than three sitting on the floor with a toy lion almost as big as him. The child looked up at them with frightened green eyes and scream._

_It didn't take long for his mother to appear gun in hand ready to shoot Roy to pieces._

_(End Flashback.)_

Most would have thought Roy have laughed when he met the child gut he just smiled and said it was about time she showed she was a bit human and started to influence the child's curiosity about science and alchemy with books and few demonstrations.

To his shock after 'showing off' his alchemy the child copied the same simple circle he make in the snow and created a small ice lion. A simple case of 'monkey see, monkey do'...but Roy was still beaten black and blue for introducing Leon to alchemy, something that Olivier was trying to prevent.

Leon however seemed to be confused about the man's exuberant behavior in comparison. Especially when Roy yelled about it being impossible for a child to use he blatantly refused to call that man anything else but Roy.

While Olivier was a strict parent there was still some kind points to her. She encouraged her son to become braver than the average two year old, and raised him on the principles of the North. Those who knew about the child understood that he was the General's pride and joy..so if anyone tried to kill/hurt him would be stabbed several times then buried alive in an avalanche.

This was later proven true when her former second in command, Arnold Benedict turned traitor made an attempt to kidnap Leon across the Drachman border. He barely made it out of the Fort before she struck.

The Bears grabbed the child and hid him in the Infirmary al the while thinking the same thing, '_That poor kid...'_

In all his first few months living in Briggs were quite until November, a month before Leon's fourth birthday when the Drachman decided it was time to attack the fort again. The battle was quite extensive from normal. And with the entire close combat squad out they had to rely most on the gunnery division. Then out of nowhere a bright light shot out from above Briggs and created a large avalanche occurred burying a third of the Drachmans and the creating a wall of ice that did not melt until mid February, even with all the cannon fired it endured.

When they returned to the fort they found Leon barely conscious lying in a small transmutation circle he had drawn by hand and a large amount of blood streaming from an old scar on his forehead.

He had lost so much that an immediate blood transfusion had to be performed. Luckily his mother (ironically) and an unknown soldier currently stationed in the North City had the same type.

By Leon's fourth birthday his messy dark hair and green eyes turned to a slightly curly in his hair snow white and his eyes the same bright blue as his adopted mother and his scar vanished.

While they were surprised by the change, they wrote it off as caused by shock.

Olivier sighed as she looked at her son who had fallen asleep in a chair next to her desk. She was going to need someone to teach him Alchemy before he accidentally hurt himself. She could only deter him from learning on his own by pushing him to learn other subjects like mechanics or self-defense.

But who can she trust to teach her son that even the Fuhrer did not know about?

Her brother? _no, she was not going to let that pile of muscles contaminate her son. Besides, Buccaneer was starting to teach him hand to hand combat._

Roy Mustang? _Hell no. The child was of ice, not fire._

After contemplating every Alchemist she knew that none of them could really fit a suitable fighting style someone who use ice and potentially swords in a flowing manner that created a strong defense or offense or one that she could trust. Then one day the alchemist came to her in the forms of a short blonde and a walking suit of armor.

''I hear you two are close to my brother Alex. Is he alright?''

''The big strong guy we know and love.''

''Alex is doing great.'' The Elrics said in unison. They fidgeted when Olivier growled.

_'...wait a second...'_

''I have an assignment for you then Fullmetal. Have Falman, escort them to room 731''

''Yes Sir''

Falman led them to the room where the numbers were barley legible, they would have thought it was just an electrician closet had Had Falman not stopped.

''Enter''

Ed and Al gawked. The small room had an entire wall dedicated to notes on alchemy, and some on engineering designs along with a small handmade bookshelf sitting near a cot with a variety of books from novels to engineering and some notebooks.

''can I help you?''

The voice belonged to a child, who looked to be about eleven or twelve, wearing civilians clothes under a military style winter jacket. He had ice blue eyes, and snow white hair that messy that slightly curled a bit at the ends, similar to Olivier's (looks like toshiro hitsugaya from bleach). He was sitting against the wall reading with a sword propped up against his chair.

''Elric Brothers, meet, Leon.''

''Elric Brothers...'' the boy repeated curiously before looking looking at Ed. ''Are you the State Alchemist Edward Elric?''

''Well, yeah.'' Ed said with surprise that someone knew it was him and not Al who was the State Alchemist.

''We both are Alchemist.'' Al added.

''yes you're Alphonse Elric.'' the child said with amusement. ''Maybe one of you can tell me what I've been doing wrong on this transmutation.''

After five minutes the brothers knew why the General sent them to see this kid. He had talent as an Alchemist, he just need some verification before he tried anything risky. So far he could almost manipulate ice and water to the same extent Ed could with metals.

Out of curiosity Ed pushed Leon to his limits to see how far he could go. Leon had the habit of making dagger like ice shards that could hold their shape unless a really strong blow broke them. He could only use the snow and ice around him however. He could mold the water, but he couldn't get the moisture out of the air like Issac The Freezer.

''What's your observation Fullmetal.'' Olivier asked.

''That kid is pretty intelligent concerning elemental alchemy, especially with water and ice. He's already got the basics down, and with some guided lessons he could use elemental alchemy to rival the Colonel in less than a few years.'' Ed replied as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Although that kid wasn't physically strong, he was pretty fast and quick on his feet.

A dark aura surrounded Olivier and she crackled. ''Excellent.''

In Central, Roy sneezed, and felt a series of murderous chill going down his spine. He started to wonder if he had a cold.

''So who was that kid?'' Ed asked Falman as he showed them around.

''He had to be someone important if the General let him stay in Briggs.'' Al pointed out after he spotted Leon again in development

"That was Leon Armstrong, General Armstrong's son." Falman replied.

The Elric brothers stopped and look at their friend in shock.

"HER SON?"

"Yeah, that came as a surprise to me to. He might look innocent but I've been told that Leon is just as calculating in tactics as his mother."

"Really?"

"I've lost several matches in chess with him to prove it."

The brothers did not see Leon again until after Sloth was thrown out of the fort. He had come down to the prisoner cells to give Al some books and a newspaper to alleviate his boredom, them again in the morning with some food for Ed. he stayed long enough to chat with Al.

They also found out that it been Leon operating the third tank in the fight.

Leon was with Buccaneer and the Elrics during his Mother's conversation with General Raven. They glanced over at Leon when Olivier lied to General Raven not about not having a child. To their amazement Leon kept calm until General Raven made a pass at his mother.

"As soon as this is all over, I am going to kill him." Was all that Leon said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Sit down." Buccaneer replied and forced him to stay in the room.

After Raven's speech to the Northern Forces Olivier had a caravan going to Central for supplies sneak Leon out of the Fort while Raven oversaw the resealing of the tunnel.

"But Mother, I can fight!" Leon argued as he was forced to pack

"NO!"Olivier snapped. "It's too dangerous!"

"How is this any different than when I participate in the skirmishes with Drachma or combat training with the troops? Is it because of that transmutation circle that was created under Amestir that Fullmetal was talking about?"

"How did you-?"

Leon held up a small black disk from his desk.

"I attached one of the remote radios I've been working on to your jacket so I can listen in on the conversation. I heard enough to know that Further Bradley isn't who we think he is."

Olivier took the radio from him and lightly cuffed him on his head for spying.

"If those bastards at Central truly plan on making a philosopher's stone by sacrificing our entire country, I don't want you in it! I will convince my parents to leave on a vacation, it would none too suspicious. until then you will stay at the manor.

"And if I disobey you?" Leon asked.

Olivier glared at him. "Then I will knock you unconscious and have you smuggled out of Amestris."

Leon reluctantly obeyed and left with his grandparents to Xing, only to sneak back into Amestris a few months later with Prince Ling's bodyguard Lan Fan and two other youths his age that he meet at a dojo in Peng Kangrui district then again at a herbalist's shop in Yao province.

One was Twelve years old Gaara Prewett, a copper haired, red eye boy who had a knack for gothic style earth alchemy.

Then there was Azula Malfoy, an twelve year old girl with midnight black hair and fiery hazel color eyes who could one day rival both Kimblee and Roy Mustang with her fire alchemy.

The two had family that was going to be involved in the fight. Gaara father Gideon was part of the Eastern soldiers that had been chased out originally from Ishval prior to the civil war. However he still sympathized with the Ishvalans and often visited the refugee camps to ensure everyone was alive and receiving enough care, as well staying under Central's radar.

Leon discovered by accident that Gaara was Ishvalan himself. At first things were tense between them, but once Gaara realized that Leon had no prejudice towards him, things settled.

While Azula mother Lyre was a librarian but after Central library burned she was transferred to Central Command as part of Hughes investigation team then later on the Communication department as part of Fuhrer office. A month after the transfer Azula had described her mother as edgy and acting as she uncovered some kind of conspiracy in the government.

They arrived just as the battle was about to begin. After losing his 'allies' in the chaos when the wall collapse, Leon was slicing the flesh eating mannequins that headed his way, eventually meeting up with some Briggsmen. None of the soldiers paid any mind to the children fighting alongside them except the Briggs soldiers.

The Northern forces shared a look at Leon as he ducked around the fighting to give them a bag of ammunition then began to take down some of the remaining mannequins soldiers with his sword.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Xing?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Aren't all of you supposed be at Briggs?" He retorted as he sliced apart another one of the undead.

"Cheeky little brat." Someone muttered.

"You know she is going to be pissed at you for this." One of them muttered.

"Then I better live so she has some one to be pissed at." Leon replied.

The fight with Father was brutal. Azula ended running out to help Roy propel his flames out even further with an variation of alchemy combustion. The two's combined alchemy created intensive white flames. Gaara provided several defenses of coffin walls and tossed some large stones for Alex ammunition while Leon created a ring of slippery ice to freeze Father in place and help move Ed and Izumi, as well block any attacks whenever the homunculus attempted to strike the soldiers or civilian.

After it was all over Leon's uncle Alex took him aside.

"I have informed your mother about what you have done." Alex said with a small wince as Leon used what little medical alchemy he knew to fix up his bruised ribs.

"How upset is she?"

Alex cringed as he remembered the loud promises his sister made about disciplining her son when she finally got her hands on him. "More than she is with me."

"So she unharmed." Leon said with a relieved sigh.

"She is, but she was hurt quite a bit. I'd give it a few day before heading home."

"NO! MUM!"

Leon turned to see Azula running towards a covered body being carried out of the Fuhrer's office. Long blond hair and a bloody hand was all that was visible. Azula reached it and started to cry uncontrollably.

"We believe the Fuhrer did her in." One soldier whispered to Roy. "We found one of his swords sticking out of her stomach in that burnout office."

Last Leon saw his new allies Gaara was leaving with his father to be reprimanded and Azula was being escorted away by Hawkeye.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later...Armstrong Manor<strong>

After finally begin reunited with her son, the first thing Olivier did was hug him.

"Thank god, you're alright." she whispered.

Leon looked down slightly sheepish. "Sorry that I worried you..."

Suddenly she cuffed him on the head and started to yell. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING COMING BACK HER WITHOUT PERMISSION? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same?" Leon retorted.

Olivier paused but then screamed "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"HYPOCRITE!"

"Who are you calling a hypocrite you hellion!"

"You expected me to listen blindly? I overheard you and fullmetal talking about the giant circle under Amestris! I was not going to leave and let you possible get killed!" Leon snapped. "I am not one of your soldiers!"

Olivier slammed her hands on the table.

"You may not be one of by soldiers, but you are still my son and unless you want to be put on report while you are under my command from now on you will watch that sass mouth!"

"I'm not allowed to officially enlist until I turn eighteen remember?" Leon snapped in a low voice.

"In this case, an exception been made."

Leon starred at his mother in shock as she placed a from with the Amestrian alchemist branch symbol on her desk.

"Grumman has been elected as Fuhrer and has made your adoption part of the public record. He was impressed by your skills on the battlefield and has suggested you to be a State Alchemist. I convinced him that _if_ you decide to take the exam and pass to have you stationed at Briggs. It will be become official by your fifteenth birthday. For now you are at the apprentice level."

Leon gingerly look at the form in his hands.

"Who am I apprentice to?"

Olivier sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "The closest one who can match your fighting style is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. I would have preferred Izumi Curtis, but she refused to take anymore students."

"I understand. But mother, didn't Fullmetal lose his abilities to use alchemy when he relived his brother though?" Leon asked with confusion.

"That is something we thought as well... but it would seem that someone else already paid the price equivalent to that needed to resurrect a human." She looked at her son with a distant gaze as she touched his forehead where a distinct lightning bolt scar once was.

"You mean-?"

"When you drew that alchemy circle as a child you caused the very mountains of Briggs to shake. From what the others have told me that the amount of raw power used to do that alone should have killed you."

"But I don't." Leon replied.

"Which mean something was taken from you besides your original appearance. "The question is what?"

A phone called stopped their conversation.

"Yes?"

"_General Armstrong? Fuhrer Grumman has requested you and your son's presence at a meeting tomorrow at ten hundred hours."_

"Very well then." Olivier said and hung up. "It's late, we can finish in the morning."

"Yes mother."

Leon retired to his room curious as to what his mother said. Had he met the Gate of Truth that Ed had described, but couldn't remember? He had been quite young when the incident happened.

All he remembered from that night was lot of explosions and screaming. But then again... when he did focus hard he remembered... white... a place where it's white...

looking at a glass of water on his nightstand he clapped his hands place them on the glass. the water immediately froze over.

"Impossible."


End file.
